Pyrophobia
by cutie-bubble-123
Summary: A little something I came up with after watching Osmosis Jones a couple of times. I'm fairly new to this so please don't be too harsh with your... constructive critism XD More importantly, enjoy. Rated M for use of swearing.
1. The beginning

Pyrophobia

It was an usual day in Edinburgh, cars and people filling the streets as they travel from their homes to work or schools, young children skipping with their parents merrily to school or nursery, holding tightly onto their mom or dad's hand as they inched towards the road, then there was Khloe McCain running like a frightened jack rabbit for her bus. As I said, normal day. _'For god's sake, this is the millionth time that I've missed that god-damn bus'_ Khloe thought to herself as she watched her bus zoom away from her stop and into the distance. Khloe was a tall, thin girl although she wasn't very good at running as most tall girls were. She had long, red hair with orange tips which gave the impression of a flame. She had ice-blue eyes and her face was splattered with freckles here, there and everywhere. Since it was a school day, Khloe was wearing a white school blouse with a black and green tie, a school skirt which reached down to her knees, black tights and black vans. Her hair was tied up in it's usual ponytail with a white bow ribbon. As Khloe was waiting on her bus, she saw a bright light out of the corner of her eye. As she turned around, she noticed that the light was emminating from somewhere deep in a woodland park just across the road. Allowing her curiousity to get the better of her- which was a bad habit for Khloe, since her curiousity usually led her to trouble- Khloe quickly made her way across the road and into the woodland. _'This had better no be some wild goose chase!'_ Khloe mumbled to herself as she fought her way through tree branches and bushes in her mission to find out what was causing that strange light. As she drew closer, Khloe noticed that the light swayed gently side to side, just like a flame, she could also hear crackling and the popping of sparks, yet she could not smell any smoke no matter how close she got. _'What if it's a forest fire? Should I call for help? The fire brigade? Then what should I do? Run?' _These were the questions that circled her mind like a group of sharks as she finally brushed away the last tree branches to see what was causing the mysterious light. Before she could take in what she was seeing, someone or something hit Khloe on the back of the head, causing her to fall over onto the ground unconscious.


	2. Danger

when Khloe woke up, she noticed that she was lying down in the middleof a street. There were huge skycrapers piercing the sky on either side of her and little convenience stores in between them. Another thing that she noticed was the large group congregated around where she lay. As she slowly picked herself up and dusted herself down, she could hear various whispers in the crowd, some curious, some worried, and some just plain old conversations. Khloe decided that she better say something before everything became even more awkward.

"Erm, hi there. Do any of ye happen to know where I am? 'cause I _really _ have to get to school before my mam kills me."

"Sorry miss, school ended two hours ago!" A female voice cried from the crowd.

'_Two hours ago?! My mam is gonna bury me alive for this!' _ Khloe thought worriedly to herself.

"Oh, and you're in the City of Frank!" A young voice called afterwards.

"Idiot, don't you think she already knows that?" Another young voice snapped. And that's when Khloe noticed something, nobody here had a nose! Also, everyone in the crowd were slightly...strange. Some had four arms, some had two, some had claws and some had tails! As a brawl began between these two voices, Khloe couldn't help but feel as though she was no-where near where she started off. Evidence of this was the fact that Khloe had never heard of a country called 'Frank', that was more of a person's name. As well as that, everyone here looked like aliens. She knew there was no way she was going to get home anytime soon. As she thought more about the situation, the more Khloe just wanted to cry. She was all alone, with nobody around that she knew, in a strange place that she had never heard of in her life, full of strange people. The thought of losing everyone she knew and cared for scared her silly, and it caused tears to blind her and make her sight a wibbly wobbly mess, and instead of holding them back, Khloe let them roll freely down her soft cheeks, to sting her face and trickle off her small chin. The entire crowd noticed this and shot each other worried looks before Khloe broke into a sob, her cry filling the streets. One of the members of the crowd stepped forward and rubbed her shoulder sympathectically. He was tall, with four muscular arms and short, sharp claws at the end of each hand. He had dark green skin which had occaisional yellow blotches and red, snake-like eyes.

"Aw, c'mon toots, no need to cry. Sure it's scary bein' lost, but the best thing to do is to pretend you're alright and head to FPD. Tell ya what, since you probably won't know your way, I'll escort ya there. Sound like a plan?"

"Um, okay...thanks. By the way, my name's Khloe." Khloe introduced.

"Bruiser. Now let's get you outta here before something bad happens, yeah toots?" And with that, Bruiser began to lead her down the street and away from the crowd, which had turned it's attention to two boys seemingly brawling.

_'I dunno why, but following this dude just doesn't feel right. I mean, sure, he's helping me, but something's just not right.'_ Khloe thought to herself.

"Anyway, what's a cute 'lil white blood cell chick like you doin' in the germ side of Frank?" Bruiser suddenly asked.

"I have no ide- wait, what do you mean 'germ side of Frank?'"

"Well I dunno about you toots but I'd say that this place is pretty much infested with germs, what with me being one and all." Bruiser explained.

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, what type of germ are you?" Khloe quizzed as they took a left turn from the street and into an alleyway, which seemed very dark and isolated.

_' Something's not right, turn around, go back!"_

"Common cold toots." Bruiser suddenly slowed down and turned around to face Khloe.

_' For God's sake, RUN! something bad is gonna happen! RUN!' _ Despite how her mind was screaming warnings of danger at her, Khloe couldn't move, it was like someone had put super-glue on her shoes and decided to stick her to the ground. She stood there as still as a statue as Bruiser walked to her until he was face to face with her.

"Y'know toots, you're actually _real _pretty for an immunity cell" Bruiser reached out to touch her face but Khloe slapped his hand away.

"Yer not actually taking me to FPD are you? Get away from me! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Khloe cried as Bruiser pinned her to a wall with two of his four arms, knocking the wind out of Khloe.

"There's a reason white blood cells don't go to the germ side of Frank sweetie," Bruiser mused as he lifted up Khloe's skirt with his other two arms.

_' Oh fuck, please no! Don't do this, I just wanna go home! PLEASE!' _Khloe's mind begged.

"And I'm just about to show you it!" Bruiser finished.

"GET OFF ME ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Khloe screamed, she struggled against Bruiser's grip on her arms, yet he still proceeded to pull her tights down. Just when Khloe thought that she was doomed, a deep voice called out from behind them.

"Hey Bruiser, I see you're a 'lil busy baby so I'll cut this short."

Bruiser's face paled before he turned around, releasing his grip on Khloe as he did. Khloe took this as a golden opportunity to pull her tights up, lower her skirt and run to the end of the alleyway. Then Khloe heard a scream, which made her spin around to see what what going on. What she saw absolutely terrified her. There was a tall man behind Bruiser, all Khloe could see was a long black trench coat, short purple dreads, and blood red skin. Then a long, sharp, orange, glowing claw came down on Bruiser's head, splitting it in half. But that isn't what scared her the most. Next Bruiser began to glow the same orange as the claw, then he started to melt horribly. Hot, orange bubbles of melted skin burst here and there as he began to melt into an orange puddle. To Khloe, this was like watching a horror movie with her friends, only this time, her friends weren't here to comfort her. Then the tall figure turned around to face her, and he was as terrifying as the murder he just commited. He wore a large black trench coat which covered up a grey turtle neck sweater, black trousers and black boots which split in the middle indicating that he had two toes. His skin was indeed blood red as Khloe suspected and he had yellow eyes which burned holes into Khloe's own as she stared at him in fear.

_'JUST RUN ALREADY!' _

Khloe listened to her mind for once and ran straight back the way she came, hoping to godliness that she'd lose the horrifying creature she saw in the alleyway. To her, Bruiser was a walk in the park compared to that...monster. As Khloe ran this way and that, she prayed that she'd make it to an officer or a member of public in time before she stood face to face with the monster.

**(A.N, will Khloe get help in time? Who was the figure that saved her in the most horrifying of ways? And will Khloe find a way to get home to where she truly belongs? You'll have to wait until I type the next chapter. As usual, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and please leave a review so that I know if you guys like it and if there's anything you lot might want me to add in)**


	3. Running

Khloe ran this way and that, zooming around corners and jumping over occaisonal fences in a desperate bid to escape from that...thing. The horrible flash backs of Bruiser's slow yet painful death spun around in her mind, causing Khloe to become even more terrified. She quickly spun her head around to check if the germ...no...that couldn't have been a germ, no way...maybe something worse, a virus maybe? Anyway, Khloe checked to see if he was chasing her, but all she could see behind her was an empty alleyway.

'_thank god, I think I lost him.' _ Khloe thought to herself. Had she of been paying attention to where she was running, amybe she might of noticed that she was about to run full force into something ahead of her. But she didn't, and she continued running until sunddenly _BAM! _She felt as though she just ran into a moving car. Both Khloe and whatever she just ran into collapsed onto the ground.

"Holy fuck, that hurt!" Khloe cried, pressing her right hand against the temple of her head.

"Tell me about it." A voice replied. As Khloe sat up, she realised that she had ran into some sort of robot. It was tall-ish, with red and yellow coloring, yet didn't have any legs. It's head looked like a half red, half yellow pill, and on it's huge red chest it had a yellow cross in a thin yellow circle. Another thing Khloe noticed about the robot is this it's left arm was actually some sort of cannon. Khloe just sat there, staring, as the metal man rubbed his non-cannon hand against his head.

"I-I'm sorry, erm sir, I was just trying to get away from- I didn't mean to uh..." For once Khloe wasn't quite to sure what to say. Normally she would've said sorry then gotten up and carried on with what she was doing, but the sight of this...guy? It really did confuse her.

"Ah it's perfectly fine, I can assure you. Anyway, what were you trying to run away from?" He asked as he helped Khloe up.

"It was...well this germ was...I-I...I can't say! You wouldn't belive me! Plus it was just so scary and-" Khloe burst into tears. If she were to describe the terror she had witnessed in the alleyway, the poor fellow might just faint! That or he might think that she was making it all up. He hugged her sympathectically and rubbed her back with his cannon.

"There there, I'm sure it's not that bad. How about I take you home and we'll discuss where you feel safer? I am an officer of immunity after all!"

"That's the thing, I don't know where my home is, I don't think it's even in this city!" Khloe explained through her sobs. The robot put his non-cannon had to his chin, thinking of a way to solve this perdicament.

"Well I suppose we'll just have to go to FPD, then we can-" He was cut of by Khloe shoving him away, which resulting in him giving her a surprised look.

"How can I trust you? The last guy who promised to take me to FPD tried to rape me in a fucking alleyway! How can I trust that it's FPD yer actually taking me to?!" Khloe demaned. The man looked at her in shock before gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Because hurting innocent people isn't what a cold pill does. My name's Drixobenzomedafedramine, or Drix for short. If you look over there," Drix pointed to a guy standing beside a purple car with blue flames.

"You'll see my partner, Osmosis Jones, or Ozzy as everyone else calls him." The supposed 'Ozzy' was wearing a brown sleeveless vest-like jacket over a white shirt, black trousers and black shoes. He also had sunglasses on and by the way he was leaning on the car with his arms crossed and looking at Drix, Khloe assumed that he was getting a little bored waiting on Drix.

"Okay, I believe you, where's this FPD?"

"I'll get Ozzy to drive us there, and while we're in the car maybe you can try to tell me what it was exactly that you were running away from." Drix stated as they walked towrds Ozzy.

"Yo Drips, where have ya been man? I was startin' to get bored an'- woah, who's that?"

"I'm Khloe, and I need a little bit of help." Khloe introduced as Drix helped her into the car.

"She crashed into me running away from something, but she still hasn't told me what. I would've taken her home but apparently the poor child doesn't know where her home is." Drix explained. Ozzy looked at Khloe for a moment before begining to drive.

"Well start talkin' girl, we got a _long _drive before we get to FPD." And Khloe told them absolutely everything, execpt where she had _truely _started off, in Edinburgh, since she highly doubted that they would believe she was human. Instead she told them that she had forgotten everything before she woke up in the street. When she got to the part about Bruiser's gruesome death, she noticed that both Osmosis' and Drix's eyes had widened to the point where Khloe thought they might take up their entire heads.

"Woah woah woah, slow down Khloe, what did the dude who killed the germ look like again?" Ozzy asked, shooting Khloe a slightly worried look. So Khloe described him again.

"And he had this freaky glowing claw which he used to melt Bruiser, I thought he was chasing me but when I ran into Drix he wasn't there anymore." Khloe watched as Ozzy and Drix exchanged worried looks.

"He couldn't be back...I-I watched him fall into the alcohol...he can't be alive...can he?" Ozzy stammered.

"I don't know Ozzy, but according to Khloe, he's back."

"Wait, hold up for a wee minute, who's back?" Khloe asked.

"Well, from what you've told us, we think that the murderer you saw might have been a virus called Thrax. He's already tried to take down Frank, but thankfully me and Ozzy were able to stop him."

"And if he's back...let's just say, we're toast, _literally_." Osmosis finished. For the rest of the drive, Osmosis and Drix described how Thrax tried to take down Frank by taking a bead out of the hypothalamus, a gland in the brain that controls the temperature throughout the entire body, in just 48 hours. As they continued to describe Thrax's plans, Khloe began to realise how close she had gotten to death, and that thought frightened her.

"But guys, what would he want with me? He doesn't even know me?" Khloe asked.

"Well maybe you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Drix told her. As the trio got out of the car to enter FPD, Khloe got this undeniable feeling of being watched, yet when she turned around, there was nobody there.

"Yo, wassup Khloe?" Ozzy asked.

"Oh erm nothing, I just thought that...well...nevermind. Let's just go inside eh?" If only Khloe had looked a little bit closer, she may have noticed a pair of yellow eyes watcing them from the safety of the darkness...

**(A.N. Well that's all for this chapter, I really do wonder why Thrax 'helped' Khloe eh?**

**Thrax: That's ma little secret baby *fiddles with hypothalamus chain***

**Me: *Sighs* would you please clear off? Not that I hate you or anything, quite the opposite actually, I just don't want you to spoil anything.**

***Thrax leaves***

**Me: Anyhooble, please leave reviews and tell me how you thought of this :D) **


	4. Safety

For the whole hour that Khloe was in FPD, which Khloe discovered was short for Frank Police Department, Ozzy, Drix and a rather large man known as Cheif Glutenous questioned Khloe about what happened, and mostly about Thrax. Just when Khloe thought that the questions would never end, Cheif clapped his hands together loudly and turned to Ozzy and Drix.

"Well looks the kid hasn't got anything else to tell us lads. I'll send out a squad to check out the area Khloe described and see if Thrax might still be there. In the meantime I want you two to make sure Khloe's kept safe, you hear?"

"Yes Cheif." Ozzy grumbled, obviously not too thrilled that he was on babysitting duty.

"No worries Cheif, we'll take good care of Khloe." Drix saluted before notioning to Khloe that she was to leave with them, with Ozzy grumbling behind them.

"So where are we going?" Khloe asked as the trio got back into Ozzy's car.

"We're going to my apartment, since Ozzy's is so messy I'm surprised there isn't a dead body hidden in that mess." Drix answered. Khloe chuckled a little bit while Osmosis just groaned.

"Oh ha ha, let's all laugh at Ozzy eh?" Khloe stopped laughing and remained silent for the rest of the ride since the last thing she wanted to do was annoy Ozzy.

"Y'know, if I had known one remark would'a made ya shut up like that, I would've been more careful with what I said." Ozzy chuckled as they got out of the car. Khloe also chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to annoy anyone, y'know since ye already seemed quite annoyed."

"Ozzy's always grumpy when Cheif gives him small tasks to do rather than letting him chase after criminals." Drix explained as they entered a cream coloured house. As Ozzy and Drix discussed what they thought they should do to keep Khloe safe, Khloe looked around the living room was rather large with a light brown sofa in the middle which was facing a shiny black flat-screen T.V. There was a beautiful picture of what seemed to be the seaside hanging on one of the plain white walls. The room was lit up by a rather large lamp in the corner. Before Khloe could move on to look at the next room, Drix put his non-cannon hand on her shoulder and gently turned her around.

"Right Khloe, for now up until we find Thrax, you'll get to stay here. You can whatever you want just as long you don't make a mess. Also, if you need anything, don't be afraid to shout me, yes?"

"Yes Drix, thanks, for everything."

"Not a problem." So Khloe stayed at Drix's for a while, helping Drix clean up or cook whenever she got the chance. Drix bought her some new clothes since the only outfit she had was her school uniform. During her stay, Drix taught Khloe how to defend herself, just incase anything should happen while Drix was at FPD catching criminals with Ozzy. One day, Drix had set off to FPD as per normal, and Khloe was going throught that as a thank you for taking care of her, that she might do a bit of baking, which is what she always used to do back at home whenever she was bored. She was just putting a tin tray of cupcakes into the oven when she heard something fall in the hallway.

_'If that was Drix's favourite vase he'll blast me through the walls!"_

Khloe took of her apron and let her hair down, which was now a light blue colour rather than it's usual firey red due to Khloe becoming a white blood fact, Khloe had almost changed entirely, her skin was now chalck white, she no longer had a nose, and she she recently discovered that due to the fact that her body was technically jelly, she could change the shape of her body completely, which sort of freaked her out. Also, instead of wearing her school uniform, Khloe was wearing a light purple vest top with black combat trousers and black sneakers. As Khloe calmy walked into the hallway, she noticed that it wasn't Drix's vase that had fallen, it was a gun.

_'What the fuck? Drix doesn't have a gun, he doesn't need one since his whole left arm is a bloody cannon!' _ Khloe thought to herself as she picked up the gun. It was suprisingly warm to the touch, indicating that someone was holding it before they dropped it.

_'Oh goody goody gumdrops, robbers. Oh well, at least now I get to try out my fightin' skills!' _ Then Khloe got an idea. She pulled the magazine out of the gun and poured the bullets into a bin which was situated at the end of the hallway. Khloe then put the magazine back into the gun, walked back to the kitchen and placed the gun down on a wooden table.

"Heck, I sure do hope that the owner of this gun doesn't come back for it, I mean, I aint no Wonder Woman so I wouldn't be able to dodge it!" Khloe called out to no-one in particular, hoping that the suspected burglar can hear her.

_'This is gonna be funny, god, I'll probably cry I'll be laughing that hard.' _ Khloe chuckled to herself as she brought the now beautifully baked cupcakes out of the oven. As she put them up at the window to cool down, she heard a sudden _click _behind her.

_'Here we go.' _ Khloe thought to herself as she raised her hands up in false surrender.

"Oh god, please don't shoot me," Khloe chuckled as she began to turn around. "The last thing I want is to get shot by an empty-" Khloe froze to the spot. Instead of seeing _one _ robber with a gun, there was a whole _gang_ of them pointing guns at her.

"Look guys, if it's money yer after I don't know where Drix keeps it but you can-"

"Oh no, it's not the money we're after toots," One of the gang answered. "The boss wants _you._" Suddenly three germs stepped forward and grabbed Khloe. Remembering what Drix taught her, she sucker punched one of the germs, ducked to avoid the second germ before kicking him as hard as she could where the sun doesn't shine. While the second germ was falling over, Khloe spun around and drop kicked the third, knocking him out.

"Now you listen here asshole," Khloe hissed, grabbing the gang leader's shirt and pulling him close. "I'm not goin' anywhere until you tell me A: who the fuck your boss is and B: why he wants me. Do you hear me?" The main germ was silent, and he looked slightly frightened by Khloe. She kneed him in his crotch then threw him to the floor.

"Are any of you dick-heads gonna answer my question? Or do I have to beat the answers out of you?" Khloe asked threateningly.

_'So this is how it feels like to be tough eh? I like it!' _

Just as Khloe was stepping forward to take on the other germs, a deep, husky voice spoke out from seemingly no-where.

"No need babygirl, you'll get the answer's you want, just as soon as I get what I want."

_'Holy shit, Thrax? What's doin' here, I thought that he didn't want anythin' to do with me!' _

And of course, Thrax appeared behind the germs, arms folded, his claw glowing a dangerous, firey orange. Thrax was just about to step forward to grab her, Khloe heard the front door open, and three voices filled the hallway. Ozzy, Drix and some girl had entered, obviously unaware of what was going on in the kitchen.

"Oh Ozzy I can't wait to meet her, she sounds great!" The female voice spoke as they drew closer to the kitchen. Thrax quickly grabbed Khloe and put his glowing claw inches away from her throat. The trio entered the kicthen and almost fell over in shock when they saw what was going on.

"Leah, baby it's been a little while." Thrax grinned, tightening his grip on Khloe. Leah was wearing a purple business suit, and she had a fringe that covered up her left eye. She had purple flat shoes to go with the dress and a pair of gold earrings which were shaking furiously as she shook her head side to side in shock and fear, her hands covering her mouth.

"Thrax let Khloe go this instant!" Drix fumed.

"Hmm, how about no?" Thrax answered, holding Khloe so tight she thought she might burst.

"Drix...use yer cannon...blast the shit outta this guy!" Khloe cried, choking from Thrax's grip.

"No worries Khloe, _I'll_ blast him!" Ozzy aimed his gun at Thrax.

"Ozzy no! You'll hit Khloe!" Leah cried out. All of a sudden, Thrax ran out of the kitchen, still carrying Khloe, and made a mad dash for the door.

"GUYS! HELP ME!" Khloe screamed, hot tears streaming down her face. When Thrax got out, he ran around the back of Drix's house, where an orange car was parked out of the way of prying eyes. He threw Khloe into the back, got into the driver seat and drove off as fast as he could.

_'Oh god, somebody help me, please! All I wanted to do is go home!'_ Khloe thought to herself, sobbing her heart out as Thrax continued to drive. Khloe had no idea where she was going, nor why Thrax needed her, but the one thing that she knew for certain was it wasn't going to be good.

**(A.N. Poor Khloe, well folks, you're going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens to Khloe, and why Thrax wants her. As always, leave reviews and tell me how you thought of the story. Also I've been thinking about doing a bit of fanart for the story, problem being I can't draw to save myself XD. Hope you enjoyed the story and hopefully I'll have the next chapter typed up soon :D) **


End file.
